New Family
by Stephycats7785
Summary: When Willow is hurt, who does she turn to? Were does her true family lie?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding real family Chapter 1: Realizing

Rating: PG13 for this chapter, R and NC17 later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly it all belongs to Joss and company

Summary: When Buffy hurts her, who can Willow turn to?

Couples: Faith/Angelus and Willow/Spike

Feedback: You give feedback, I give more story

AN: I don't have a beta reader so if there are mistakes sorry.

AN2: I wrote this forever ago, so beware.

Willow couldn't believe her friends were doing this to her. They were accusing her of doing something that she had had no control over.

She stood there in shock as she listened to Buffy badmouth her.

"How could you Willow? We counted on you to watch him! Now he is gone, doing god knows what, and its all because you couldn't do what we told you to do!"

Willow felt the momentary urge to shrink inside of herself, but decided against it. She had not done anything wrong. If anyone was to blame it was Buffy for not checking the chains.

She listened as Giles tried to defuse the situation. "Buffy, we can not blame Willow. It is not like she meant for this to happen."

Buffy turns to look at her watcher, anger in her eyes, "Giles, how can you not blame her? She could have stopped him! But she didn't and now. Now innocents could be dying!"

Xander states from his seat, "Buffy, taking your anger about everything that is happening out on Willow isn't solving anything."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Xander, don't talk about what you don't understand. Willow needs to take the rap for what she did." She turns, hand on hip to glare at Willow. "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

By this time Willow is beyond angry, beyond furious. She stands at her full height, and glares at Buffy, ready to speak her mind. "I think that you are blaming me for something that wasn't my fault. Its not my fault that Angel fell in love with Faith and decided to let Angelus in control. It is not my fault Spike, who you kept here as a prisoner, escaped. You left me here with him, knowing full well if he got out I couldn't take him in a fight. No you didn't care about that, you just cared about going out to bang my ex boyfriend, you didn't care that your friend was watching an evil soulless demon for you! So don't you blame me Buffy Anne Summers, if anything this is your fault." She grabs her bag and turns to leave, she stops at the door, turning to say, "I'm out Buffy, don't ask me to help you anymore, cause I wont. You think your so great, do this yourself!" With that she turns and flees Giles apartment.

--

Faith watched as Willow walked through the park. She decided it was time to offer her friend a once in the life time chance. A chance to be happy. To have a real family, and be loved, for all eternity.

Faith steps out of the shadows, "Hey Willow."

Willow looks at Faith, tears clouding her vision. Now one would think that were Faith and Angelus were together that Willow would no longer consider Faith a friend. But strangely enough, she did.

"Oh Faith!" Willow cried as she hugged the rogue slayer. "Buffy j just t totally went off on me. She said it was all my fault about Spike escaping. I I lost it, I told her she can fight evil without me. B But now I don't know what to do. I I thought that he liked me, but I guess I was wrong." Willow sniffles as more tears fall.

Faith wrinkles her brow in confusion, "Red what are you talking about? Thought who liked you?" Faith was a little worried that Willow seemed to like someone. Spike would not be happy. He was infatuated with the girl, and planned to have her as his. It had taken many threats from Faith and Angelus, to make sure Spike would not take Willow when he escaped. She had to come willingly.

Willow looks up at Faith, "Its silly never mind."

Faith lifts her chin so that Willow is looking at her, "Will, you can tell me anything you know that. Come on what's wrong?"

Willow takes a sigh to calm herself before starting, "I thought he liked me. I mean we would talk, and he wouldn't treat me like a child, or stupid kid. He listened, actually listened. And I thought that, I mean, if he cared, he would have taken me with him right?"

Faith, even more confused than before questions, "Ok Red, who and were would he take you?"

"Spike, I thought he liked me, maybe even one day he could love me, but I am stupid. Who could ever love me? I kinda hoped that when he escaped, he would take me with him. I would have went voluntarily, goddess I am so pathetic." She cast her eyes downward.

Faith lets out a sharp laugh, that turns to stomach seizing laughs. She calms down when she sees Willow looking at her with a sad face. "Oh Will, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you girl. I was laughing at how blind you are."

Now Willow is the confused one. "Wait, what?"

Faith has to hold down another round of chuckles, "Will, Spike is in love with you. He is totally infatuated. Your all he _ever _talks about. Do you really think that he didn't let himself get caught. He did it to get close to you. When he escaped he wanted to take you, but Angelus and I said you had to come willingly, I guess he didn't think that you would go."

Willow stands with her mouth agape, "That bleached idiot!" Faith blanched not at all expecting that. "How could he not see that I'm in love with him? Oh, he is so in for it." She turns to Faith with a wicked grin on her lips, "Take me to my vamp Faith, I think he needs to learn a lesson."

Faith swings her arm over Willows shoulder laughing, "Damn Id hate to be Blondie when you get a hold of him Red."

They walk off, laughing arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finding real family Chapter 2: Bad boys get punished too

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly it all belongs to Joss and company

Summary: When Buffy hurts her, who can Willow turn to?

Couples: Faith/Angelus and Willow/Spike

Feedback: You give feedback, I give more story

AN: I don't have a beta reader so if there are mistakes sorry.

Spoilers: Well none I can really think of, maybe season three and four.

Willow and Faith arrive at the mansion, after having to make a quick stop at a new S and M store. "Faith, were is the bathroom, I need to change." She heads to the door Faith pointed to. While Willow was changing, Faith went to sit in Angelus' lap.

"So sweet, what is Willow doing here? And was that a bag from the new S and M store that I saw Willow carrying." He cocked his head to one side, a sexy smirk set on his lips.

Faith laughs and wriggles in his lap a bit. "Oh yeah. Turns out that Red finally let some of her fire out to play." She continues at his questioning look, "Seems like B, was a total bitch like always. Blaming Wills for Spike getting free. She took all her anger out on Red. But instead of falling in line at B's feet like she expected, Wills stood up for herself, and basically told Buffy that she could fight the war with evil by her self."

Angelus chuckles from deep within his chest, "That's our girl. She will be a fine addition to our family. But Faith, explain to me why Willow has a bag from the S and M store?"

Faith grins, grinding herself on his quickly rising erection. "Seems that she is gonna teach blondie a lesson. See, she thought he didn't want her cause he didn't take her when he left, because as you know, Spike being the dumb ass that he is, couldn't see how head over heals in love with him she is. So your boy is about to learn a lesson to never mess with a witch." She looks around, noticing Spike was no were to be seen. "were is the bleached wonder anyways?"

Angelus lets his hands caress Faiths breast through her shirt while he replies. "Pouting in his room. This outta be fun, my boy getting dominated by our Red, could be interesting to watch, and maybe someday, when she is ready, we could all join in. May be nice, don't ya think Faithy?"

Faith grinned, "Don't underestimate Wills. She has more dark desires than you can know. Just let her have Spike for a bit, then maybe we can join in." She nibbles on his ear when she hears the bathroom door open.

She and Angelus both stare at the redhead in awe. She is dressed in a black leather corset with red lace tying it up the front, and short, _short, _leather shorts. She has her hair pinned up with a black lace ribbon, and had on thigh high hooker books, that were attached to the shorts with a few leather straps. And to complete the look, she had a set of hand cuffs in her left hand, and a whip in the other.

"So what do ya think?" She asks with a sexy, mysterious smile on her face.

Angelus grins, "My boy doesn't stand a chance."

Willow smiles, "So were is he?"

Angelus, while nipping at Faiths neck, says, "Upstairs, third door on the left." He and Faith don't even notice her head up the stairs, they were to involved with each other.

--

Willow silently snuck into Spikes room. She stands at the end of the bed looking into his peaceful face as he sleeps. For a moment she feels guilty about what she is about to do. But she shakes her head, putting on her resolve face. He needed to learn a lesson, and she was going to be his teacher.

She smiles in relief when she sees that his hands are a bit above his head. That means she didn't have to risk waking him before she could get him cuffed to the bed. As stealthy as she can be, she leans down and cuffs his right hand. She freezes when he moans in his sleep, afraid she was caught. But she sighs with relief when she sees he is still asleep. Quickly she cuffs his other hand to the headboard. But as soon as that happens, Spikes eyes snap open.

Spike was in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of his red. She was there, in his bed, begging for him to take her. The dream is almost to real, he can actually smell her. Then he realizes that he really can smell her. He hears a click, and his eyes burst open to land upon the object of his affections. He tries to reach for her, to see if she is real, but his hands wont move. He looks up, realizing he is cuffed to the bed. He looks at her and yells.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

--

Faith and Angelus look up when they hear Spike yell. Angelus looks down at Faith while he continues to couple with her. "Sounds like my boys awake."

Faith grins and brings his head down to kiss him, "Yeah, but right now I'm horny, so kiss me and shut the fuck up."

He grins and kisses her. All thoughts of Willow and Spike lost to him.

--

Willow grabs all the courage she has before she speaks, "Boy Spikey, what bad language. I guess I'll have to punish you for that as well."

Spike looks at her in disbelief. Her she is, the girl he loves, dressed in a corset, leather mini shorts, and hooker boots. Her hair was tied up in black lace ribbons, and she held a whip in her hand. "What are you talking about? What the bloody hell is going on here Willow?"

Willow leans down, unhooking her boots while she speaks, "First rule, you will call me mistress, and you will not speak unless I allow it understand?" She continues at his nod, "Now your probably wondering what is going on, so I will explain. You see, you've been a naughty boy. Leaving, without taking me with you. Do you know that I had to listen to the blonde bitch of a slayer who used to be my best friend, try to blame me for everything that is going on? I bet ya didn't know that I told her off. I let her know that she can fight evil without me. And do you know why? Well do you?" She puts her boots in the corner, and sits on the corner of the bed, waiting for him to reply.

"No." He said. "No mistress." He added quickly.

She caresses his cheek softly, her nails brushing over them ever so softly. "I did it for you. Because you taught me that I am better than how they treat me. You showed me that I don't have to hide who I am. But most of all you taught me how to love myself again. And because of that, I fell in love with you." She stands facing him. "But you still have to be punished for making me think you didn't want me." She runs the whip over his chest, and before he had time to ready himself for the blow, it had already hit.

Spike hisses at the contact. She had more power behind the blow than he thought she would. "That is for leaving, but I think I owe you more. Hmm, what's a good number Spike?"

Spike practically growls out his answer, "15 mistress."

Willow nods, "Ok, so we add five, and 20 it is."

Willow continued to beat him. Hard at time, lightly at others. By the time she had reached twenty, his back was covered in already healing welts. Also, his erection was very well known and stood proud. While Willows arousal could be smelled all over the room.

She quickly straddles his waist, after undressing. "As much as I like teasing you, and punishing you, I have to say that I am rather ready for you." She grins at his smile, "But you have to do one thing for me, then I will un cuff you so we can," she winks, "play."

"Ill say anything Mistress red please." He begged.

She smiles as her fingers twist his nipples, causing him to hiss. "Repeat after me. I Spike, also known as William the Bloody, swear on my unlife to worship this beautiful goddess for all Eternity. And I also swear that I will always talk to her if something is on my mind."

Spike grins then states, "I Spike, also known as William the Bloody, swear on my unlife to worship this beautiful goddess for all Eternity. And I also swear that I will always talk to her if something is on my mind." He flips them after she unlocks the hand cuffs. "I hope you know that I only said it cause I love you, and if you tell anyone-"

She cuts him off, "I know I know, you'll kill me cause you have a bad boy image to uphold."

He grins and kisses her, "Actually I was going to say that I would make love to you until you couldn't walk anymore."

She smiles teasingly, "Well then I guess Ill just have to tell everybody." She raises her voice a little, "Oh Faith, Angelus…" She laughs before his mouth devours hers in a brutal kiss. Full of passion and lust, as well as primal need.

Spike decides there is no time for slow gentleness. He needed her and he needed her now. So without a thought he rams into her, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure. They set a quick hard pace, and soon they both climax. They rest in each others arms, not knowing what the next day will bring.


End file.
